1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display apparatus, a map display method and a navigation system that may be adopted to display a map on a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a map display apparatus known in the related art on which a wide-area map is displayed in a split screen as the map screen currently on display is scrolled (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-186392).